1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bubble-making devices, and particularly to such a device in which the bubble film forming components are portable and includes extendable parts retractable into a container which holds a film forming solution.
2. Description of the Known Art
Toy bubble makers of the kind in which a small plastic loop is immersed in a jar of soapy water solution are well known. In use, the loop is withdrawn from the jar with a surface film formed within the loop opening. When the loop is moved quickly through the air or held against a wind, one or more bubbles are produced from the film and float for a while in the air. Recently, it is known to produce large-sized or giant bubbles by immersing a "hoola hoop", or the like, in a bathtub or large container of soapy water and lifting the loop away with a surface soap film formed in its opening. Other relatively large frames may also be immersed in a tub of liquid film forming solution and then withdrawn so that bubbles of great proportions can be produced when the film formed in the hoop or frame opening is exposed to air movement.
So far as is known, no device has been proposed which can be carried relatively easy on a person such as in a pocket, or worn on the person, but will allow giant bubbles to be created without the need for large and bulky hoops or frames. Also no portable device is known for making bubbles which carries its own reservoir of film forming material. Additionally, heretofore bubble making was based on isolating a fixed quantity of film within a boundary and then converting the film into a bubble shape. No additional or continuous supply of the liquid was fed into the film to enlarge the bubble as it is being shaped.